


Dessert First

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Maybe classifies as cuddling?, Romantic Fluff, but early on, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Karen makes dinner for a hungry Matt Murdock.Suddenly, Matt reached down and grasped Karen around the upper thighs with both arms and in a sweeping motion, he lifted her off her feet and threw her over his right shoulder.“Ooooh! Matt!!” Karen squealed in surprise (and excitement, if the truth be known).
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Dessert First

Dropping some garlic into the skillet, Karen stirred it about until it smelled deliciously fragrant and then removed it, reserving it for later. Next in went some assorted chopped vegetables, sizzling as they hit the hot oil.   
  
She was making stir-fry for the dinner she was having with Matt tonight. He was coming over after he ran an errand or two (no Daredeviling tonight, he’d promised her); and she couldn’t wait.   
  
Stirring the garlic and already cooked rice into the pan, she turned the heat to low, and headed quickly into the bathroom to freshen up and change.   
  
Karen dabbed a tad more deodorant onto her underarms and spritzed a bit of the perfume she knew Matt liked onto the pulse points at her neck and wrists. It had a light floral scent with notes of jasmine and sandalwood.   
  
Satisfied she smelled her best, she rinsed her mouth with a capful of mouthwash, just for good measure. Slipping into a fresh, short-sleeved blouse, she was done.   
  
In some ways, it was a lot easier getting ready for a date with a blind man, she had to admit; but in others, you had to be extra vigilant.   
  
Especially if that blind man was Matt Murdock.   
  
She heard him putting the keys into the door and ran to go open it for him. “Hey, there big fella,” she laughed. “Hey, there dollface,” he grinned in return.   
  
Matt and Karen had taken to calling each other cutesy little names, whatever they came up with on the spur of the moment.   
  
They were becoming much more at ease with each other, but things were never boring; not with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen for a boyfriend.   
  
He handed her a 6 pack of beer he’d picked up along the way. “Imported...nice!” she said, placing the beer in the fridge.   
  
“Nothing but the best for you, Miss Page,” he quipped back. “Something smells fantastic…..what is that, stir fry?”   
  
“Why ask me?” she teased; “You probably knew what it was before you even came inside.”   
  
“Actually, I caught a whiff of garlic and sesame oil while I was down on the street,” he admitted, a slight smirk on his handsome face.   
  
Karen moved close to him, placing her hands on his chest and kissed him sweetly but firmly on the mouth, because as she put it, he just looked ‘too damn sexy for his own good, even if he WAS annoyingly right all the time.’   
  
Just as she started to pull away, Matt pulled her back to him and kissed her, a long, slow kiss that made Karen’s muscles go a bit gooey.   
  
“Wow, what did I do to deserve that?” she cooed, a little breathless.   
  
“That? That was just for being you” he said, a happy smile spreading across his face; “and because I missed you.”   
  
“You missed me? Matt, you just saw me a few hours ago at work,” she couldn’t stop the big smile that spread across her face as she turned off the stove and moved the pan off the burner.   
  
“I know, but it was still a few hours too long. In fact, I don’t think I can wait another second to kiss you all over and hold your soft body against mine.”   
  
Suddenly, Matt reached down and grasped Karen around the upper thighs with both arms and in a sweeping motion, he lifted her off her feet and threw her over his right shoulder.   
  
“Ooooh! Matt!!” Karen squealed in surprise (and excitement, if the truth be known).   
  
Matt turned and strode quickly towards Karen’s bedroom and deposited her onto her bed, a devilish grin across his face.   
  
He laid down crossways next to her onto the bed and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly (but not too softly) and insistently, on the mouth.   
  
“Matt, we’re supposed to be eating dinner!” she giggled happily.   
  
“I know, but that’ll have to wait; right now, you’re the only thing I have an appetite for,” he growled seductively, his hands molding the curves of her body against his, his lips nibbling at her ear lobe.   
  
Karen sighed happily as she gave herself over to his kisses; returning them with equal enthusiasm, as her tongue tangled with his, savouring the delicious, intoxicating taste that was Matt and only Matt.   
  
Nothing satisfied her as much as this. There was plenty of time for dinner later.   
  
Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Still finding my legs as an early writer of fanfic, so here's another little ficlet I popped out as I'm working on something longer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
